


Indulgences

by esteefee



Series: POI Ficlets [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch finds an old photograph of Reese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgences

The filing cabinet, though a lovely antique and of a gorgeous, burnished mahogany, was wont to stick with its heavy drawers, and Harold warred with it before the drawer jerked open, the cause of the hang-up fluttering to the floor.

He stooped to pick it up—a loose photo from some file, now crumpled—and smoothed it idly with his hands before turning it over.

It was Reese—a youthful photo from his service jacket. Harold had stuffed the file deep in the drawer to be forgotten, and now found he felt guilty looking at the photo of John's past—for this was _John_ , a younger, innocent John, wide-eyed and fresh-faced in his army fatigues, the image taken from some past medical examination.

Such a startling contrast to the exhausted man Harold had relieved of a ticking time bomb on a rooftop less than a week ago.

Harold stared at the photograph for far too long—at John's bright eyes, at the clean cut of his cheekbones, at the confident smile on his face—reminded of the moment when the facial recognition software had pinged from one of the traffic cameras Harold had hacked into, and he'd looked over at his monitor to see a tall, bearded figure shuffling across the street.

Harold stood frozen in memory until the jingling sound of Bear's collar alerted him to Reese's return. Quickly, Harold slid the photo into his pocket and went about retrieving the container of dog treats from the filing cabinet.

"They were out of corned beef, so I got you the pastrami," Reese said. "Extra mustard." A flicker of a smile betrayed Reese's delight that he'd detected Harold's secret fondness for mustard and so could indulge it.

"Thank you, Mr. Reese." Harold opened the container and took out a treat. Bear immediately sat at attention, his ears standing up.

Reese dropped their lunch on the table and, seeing what was in Harold's hand, commented, "You'll spoil him, you know."

"Well," Harold said, "we could all use a bit of spoiling, I suppose." He gave Bear his treat and patted his head.

Reese approached and put his hand on Harold's shoulder. "But how do you spoil a billionaire?" A moment later Reese belied his words by nuzzling a kiss to Harold's temple with the same casual affection he'd been showing Harold for the past week since their new arrangement started.

Harold put down the container and turned, clutching at John's jacket to make it a real kiss, aggressive and passionate, the photograph burning in his mind's eye. John seemed startled, but readily opened his mouth, his tongue soft and eager against Harold's. John's fingers came to rest just under the collar of Harold's shirt and stayed there, stroking gently when Harold pulled back.

"Hmm?" John raised his eyebrows in question.

Harold cleared his throat. "I think I would like to spoil you a little—with your permission, of course."

John's smile twitched and grew by fits and starts, but his eyes— _oh_.

"I think I could handle that," John said, and Harold kissed him again and again.

 

_End._


End file.
